


OTP

by Romennim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche Tony scrive fanfiction sulla sua OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [OTP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732499) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> Drabble scritta per l' “International Fanwork Day 2015"

_…Svegliarsi nel ventesimo secolo era stato un incubo, ma Bucky... Bucky era davanti a lui, miracolosamente vivo, e Steve non poté trattenersi: anni di amore mai confessato, mai espresso, lo travolsero e si chinò e finalmente le sue labbra..._

A Tony ci volle un attimo per capire che la voce che stava leggendo le sue parole non era la sua. Si voltò e trovò Steve, paonazzo, che lo guardava.

"Che diavolo... fanfiction, Tony? Su me e Bucky?" chiese con voce strozzata.

Silenzio, e poi:

"Fanfiction? Nonno Steve sa cosa sono le fanfiction?” chiese Tony deliziato.

Steve divenne ancora più rosso.


End file.
